AXIOM's Most Wanted
In a elevator, EVE didn't want to say anything. During the short break from the running, Kiva is getting more concerned about her home and is getting homesick. Gohan: Are you alright? Kiva: Just a little homesick... Reia: I can understand that. Kiva: You can? Reia: Yeah, you miss being with Terra and the friends you care so much for. Kiva: Yeah.. (She can finally understand me?) Trunks: Reia, any idea why you want to be a captain? Reia: Ratchet promoted me as a commander before the attack. I thought Axiom is the best place to continue my training. Kiva: Oh... Reia: Be honest with me, how are you feeling right now? Kiva: Just worried.. Reia: About not going back home? Kiva: Well, I know how to get back. It's just... I miss you, the Reia in my world, so much... Reia: ...I get it. Gohan: Reia, what about your role as captain? Reia: ...It's not worth it. Kiva: What? Reia: I don't want my past to repeat itself. Neither does the other me. Kiva: Oh, I see. - Arrived at the escape pods, Reia can't let Kiva wake Ratchet and Clank up and assist her home, but she refused too quickly. Reia: It's best for you to go back home. This place is too dangerous for you to handle, now that the ship is on high alert. Kiva: I'm not going until I find Ratchet and Clank. Reia: I'm telling you, the path ahead is a death sentence. Kiva: I'm fully aware of that. You will need my assistance if we're going to find them. Reia: (Something's off about this...) Kiva: What's wrong? Reia: One of the escape pods is acting funny. I'll check it out. Kiva: Reia, wait! Reia: What? Kiva: It's a trap. Reia: (Come to think of it...) - Reia checked the escape pod, but it suddenly take off, by Auto's command. Silver Fang tried to catch the small robot who launched the escape pod, but it goes too fast. Trunks: Uh no... Gohan: Commander! - Kiva tried to open the hatch, but Talwyn stopped her as the pod explode with both Wall-E and the plant with her. Suddenly, Reia teleported back to the ship safely, though exhausted from her new technique she hasn't perfected. Talwyn: Commander, you're alright! Reia: *panting* Yeah... Kiva: Thank goodness.. How did you do that?? Reia: *panting* Do what? Kiva: The teleportation technique. Reia: *coughs* It has a name: Instant Transmission. Gohan: It's my dad's move. With this, Reia can teleport to anywhere by following someone's energy. Kiva: Wow.. - Reia struggled to get back up with the sudden move she pulled. Kiva: Easy, I got you. Reia: T--Thanks. Kiva: You're welcome, Reia. Trunks: But what about the plant and Wall-E? Reia: They're both safe. Kiva: Yeah, Wall-E has it. Trunks: That was close. Talwyn: Can you stand? Reia: Yeah. It's okay, Kiva. You can let go. - Kiva then lets go of Reia. In turn, Reia stand back strong and suddenly have an idea. Reia: I thought I saw a manual back to the bridge... Kiva: A manual? Reia: There's a protocol where if any of the scouts find a plant, Axiom could return to Earth. Kiva: But, what about Auto? He is planning on making sure the Axiom doesn't return to Earth. Reia: Because of the cancellation of a grand operation for Earth. With only one robot on duty right now, our only shot is to protect the plant and find a way to make the ship go back. ???: Not under standard protocol. - The group turned around and finds Androids 17 and 18, who are sent by Auto's security. 18: We know why you're here. Kiva: What the heck!? Gohan: Androids! 17: Well, well.. I didn't expect you to come this far, Gohan. Kiva: You know them? Gohan: These are the robots who killed our friends and sabotage cities in their wake. Trunks: But why are they here?? Kiva: I don't know... 18: So, this must be Kiva, the Keyblade warrior of light. Kiva: What?? How...? 18: A special someone has requested you to come along with us. 17: Here I thought you can make you my plaything, but I would decide if I were you. Kiva: No. I'm not going. Reia: Kiva... (These two are very dangerous. I'm not sure she can handle two opponents at once.) Kiva: I'm staying with my sister. 18: Idiot. You have no siblings. Kiva: You must be confusing with someone else. 18: What a bother. 17, deal with that dark wielder, would you kindly? Kiva: Well, if it's a fight you want... *summons her Keyblade* ...then a fight you will get! Gohan: No, let me deal with this. Find Ratchet and Clank, now. Kiva: A-Alright. Be careful, Gohan. - Trunks and Gohan stays behind and Kiva ran to the pool area. Category: Scenes